Harry Potter and the Lady of Shadows
by danceofflame7
Summary: AU, slash, starts after GoF. Take one American assassin, one snarky Potions Master, one teenage Malfoy, demons, and vampires and what do you get? Jade Rivera's effect on Harry Potter's life. SnapeOCJade, HarryDraco, RonHermione
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Potter and the Lady of Shadow

Author: le plume béni

Rating: R

Summary: AU, slash, starts after GoF. Jade Rivera will completely revamp Harry's life… but will they survive Voldemort's obsession with them both? Snape/OC (Jade), Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: I plan to use many different ideas from many different sources… most of them not mine. Primarily this belongs to J. K. Rowling. Concepts may come from others such as Cate Tiernan, Anne McCaffrey, and Frank Herbert just to name a few. I'll be more specific when the ideas come up. Thanks to the above authors for coming up with the ideas in the first place!

Warning: be prepared for Harry/Draco slash… don't say I didn't warn you.

A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome. Praise is as well  However, I dislike flames immensely. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Chapter One**

Lucius and Draco Malfoy sat quietly at the breakfast table eating their meal. At first glance from a stranger, they looked like something out of the wizarding world's Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous; gorgeous, composed, and aloof. To someone who was a little more informed, they were a father and son grieving over the late Narcissa Malfoy. To those who truly knew them, however (and they were few), they would know that there was nothing obviously out of place at this meal.

Private Malfoy meals were always like this – quiet and terribly polite. Not that the affection was lacking, mind you. Despite popular belief, the Malfoys did possess both hearts and souls. They just knew how to hide them better than most. Each sat lost in their thoughts and comfortable in the silence. Draco was a little more subdued than usual, as he was reflecting upon his mother. He missed his mother, although they had never been particularly close, but the grief of the Malfoy heir was beginning to wane. Lucius also missed his late wife, but more as a friend than a wife or lover.

While their grief didn't exactly move mountains, the death of Narcissa had been a major turning point in both their lives. The reason lay in the cause of her death; she had been murdered by Voldemort, Lucius's master. He had made the mistake of informing his master of his wife's strong opinions against the Dark Lord. Afraid that the woman's political beliefs would 'infect' his greatest follower he had ordered her killed. In Draco this inspired resentment, towards both the Dark Lord and his father. The Dark Lord for obvious reasons, his father for serving the man who had killed his mother. Draco wasn't feeling very supportive of the Dark Lord at that particular moment and sure as hell did not want to become a Death Eater. But Draco didn't want to die, either. The situation required delicate handling, he decided.

As for Lucius, Voldemort had underestimated the Malfoy patriarch and the loyalty he bore towards his family. The murder of his wife was unforgivable. Therefore Lucius Malfoy, infamous for his association with Dark Magic, had decided to leave the Dark Lord's service. Of course it wasn't nearly so simple. He required protection from the insane Slytherin. Dumbledore would be the immediate logical choice. He represented everything that Voldemort was against and was quite powerful. He had to be for the Dark Lord to fear him. It was quite unfortunate, then, that Lucius didn't trust the eccentric old man as far as he could throw him. He didn't want to leave one wizard's service just to enter another's. There was one other possible solution, and it was this choice that Lucius was considering.

Salvation bore the name of Lady Shadow – the One With No Fear Save God's Wrath. No one knew exact facts, simply the whispers of her many feats. The tales were ludicrous – that she was inhuman, an angel, a goddess, a demon. According to the rumors, the surprising truce between the vampires and werewolves, normally born enemies, was brought about by her intervention. Dark creatures flocked to her aid, natural disasters were her doing, and the wicked could expect death at her hands – or so they claimed. Lucius didn't buy a word of it. But where there was smoke there was fire, and if you knew where to find her, Lady Shadow was indeed very real.

Her protection could be attained at a price according to a minor faerie Lucius knew in Knockturn Alley.

"She's been around this way of late, if you know what I mean," had been the hobgoblin's exact words. Since the faerie claimed to have contact with the mysterious figure, Lucius planned to pay the creature a little visit.

The Malfoys finished their silent meal. Draco looked silently at his father as the man carefully wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin and folded it neatly on top of his plate.

"Father?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I can't do what you do," the younger Malfoy blurted out. Seeing the frown on his father's face, he internally cursed himself for acting like an impatient Gryffindor.

"Explain," Lucius said curtly. The color rising in his fair cheeks, Draco obeyed.

"I have no desire to become a Death Eater," he stated firmly, his heart beating wildly and his fists clenched under the table as he studied his father's closed face.

"Then I suppose it is a good thing I have no intention of you becoming one," Lucius replied coolly. Draco's silver eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Draco demanded. His father arched a brow at his son's graceless words.

"Absolutely. I am leaving the Dark Lord's service, and I would be most displeased if you were to undo my work and join him," the elder Malfoy told his son dryly. Draco blinked.

"Are we siding with the Light, then?" Draco asked carefully.

"Don't be absurd," Lucius snapped. "I'll deal with it. For now you stay out of this and attend to your schoolwork. Just because we are no longer supporters of the Dark Lord does not mean you can allow that Granger girl to outclass a Malfoy in your studies. Is that clear?"

"Yes, father," Draco replied through gritted teeth. _Damn that mudblood!_

Lucius walked to the front entrance of the Manor, where the wards allowed for Apparating and Disapparating and went to Knockturn Alley. He made his way quickly to Knife and Dagger, a seedy tavern where the hobgoblin worked. He ignored the stench of ale, mead, poorly cooked meat, and unwashed bodies to the best of his abilities. He also pretended he did not notice the stares of those few ragged characters already seated at the bar despite the early hour.

"Can I 'elp you?" the gruff bartender asked as he polished a murky glass with a filthy rag.

"I'm here to see Warrin."

"Alright. 'Ey, WARRIN, YOU LAZY SOD! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!" the man yelled, causing Lucius to wince faintly. Merlin, but the man was loud.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! Keep your damn pants on!" a voice replied. After a few bangs and crashes in the back, a short little creature walked out looking surly. The expression changed to a simpering smile when he spotted Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy! How can I help you this fine day?" he asked cheerfully, causing Lucius to barely suppress an eye roll. _Spare me._

"I'd like to meet your lady friend," the aristocrat said delicately, observing Warrin distastefully. He was an ugly little thing, with thick weathered skin, coarse uncombed hair, and crooked yellow teeth. Lucius had to force himself to smile back thinly. The hobgoblin looked confused for a moment, then brightened.

"Ah, my _lady_ friend. Of course. Any particular time?"

"Tomorrow evening, at the Manor."

"I'll be sure to tell her. Anything else I can do?"

"Not today," he declined, tossing the creature a Galleon. "My thanks, Warrin."

"A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Malfoy!"

DHD

"I suppose you have an offer for the Lady?" a lovely young woman leaned outside the back door of the Knife and Dagger, her face impassive. Warrin licked his lips warily. This girl was the only one he knew of who had direct contact with the mysterious Lady Shadow. Therefore no one was willing to mess with her.

"Yes, I do," he replied, glancing around nervously.

"…"

"Lucius Malfoy wants to meet her at his manor tomorrow evening for a job," Warrin said finally. The girl frowned internally, keeping her facial expression neutral. _Malfoy? Interesting._

"Fine," she said and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where's my money?" the hobgoblin demanded indignantly. The young woman sighed and tossed him a silver coin.

"All I get is a bloody Sickle!"

"You didn't secure a job, merely an offer. The payment is fair." Ignoring the protests of the small creature she walked out to the main alley, automatically scanning the area for possible threats through her dark glasses. Tomorrow looked promising.

DHD

He warned Draco of tomorrow's visitor and made sure his son knew not to bother them. He spent the time up to her visit in dread of the Dark Lord's call, fearing that he would somehow discover Lucius's treachery. Finally, the morning of Shadow's arrival, his Mark burned.

Lucius paled. Normally Voldemort called his followers at night, for one thing. Gritting his teeth as he donned the damned black robes, he briskly walked to the front entrance and Apparated to the Dark Lord's Headquarters. He walked into the crumbling abandoned castle where Voldemort currently resided and knelt at the feet of the monster. He could feel Nagini's gaze from the Dark Lord's right and shivered almost imperceptibly. Lucius barricaded his mental shields and forced his expression to remain neutral.

"How may I serve you, my Lord?" he murmured, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"Hello, my dear Lucius," the serpentine man hissed. Lucius suppressed a shudder; everything the monster said sounded malevolent. "Is there any news from the Ministry?" The blond man frowned but didn't look up.

"No, my Lord. The Minister still remains under my control," he replied smoothly.

"Then how do you explain this?"

A copy of the Daily Prophet landed directly in front of the soon to be ex-Death Eater. He froze when he saw the glaring headline, Cornelius Fudge's blustering picture underneath.

"THE RETURN OF YOU-KNOW-WHO!"

"My Lord, it must be - "

"Silence! You have failed me Lucius, and I am very displeased." The Dark Lord paused, a sadistic smile twisting his already deformed features. "You must be punished."

This time, Lucius _did _shudder. He hated pain, but what was worse was his master's sick pleasure from it.

"Crucio!"

He writhed in pain, screaming all the while, both parties completely unaware that a green-eyed teenager miles away suffered with the Malfoy. Lucius's mind knew it was simply a spell, but his body was convinced it was being cut up alive and grilled slowly over a fire. It was hard to tell how long it lasted; it could have been seconds, or years.

"I'll be merciful, Lucius," Voldemort whispered as his servant panted at his feet, released from the Unforgivable. "Do not fail me again."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius gasped. "Thank you, my Lord."

Dismissed, Lucius staggered out of the Hall and Apparated back to his manor. He wearily made his way to his study, grateful that his son was not around to see him in this state. When he reached the door to his study he called for a house elf.

"Yes, sir?" she squeaked when she arrived, terrified. Lucius was known among his help for the cruelty that could result from his anger and pain.

"Get me a generic healing draught," he ordered. The potion would mostly relieve the after-effects of the curse, and Lucius would take anything he could get at the moment.

"That wont be necessary," a velvet baritone interrupted smoothly. Lucius looked up to find his study door open, Severus Snape leaning against the frame.

"Hello, Severus," Lucius greeted stiffly, not in the mood for company, even that of his closest – only – friend. "What can I do for you?" He carefully masked his pain, but forgot how well the Potions Master knew him.

"It's more what I can do for you right now, Lucius. I do believe I have a healing potion as well as a Pepper-Up potion for you." Lucius nodded and dismissed the quaking house elf before entering his study.

"How are you, old friend?"

"How do you think?" Lucius snapped, pain making him irritable. "Potions, please?" Severus rolled his eyes but complied. The blond quickly downed the neon blue liquid and then the bright red, glad that the potions had no adverse reactions to one another when taken consecutively.

"Why was our master upset with you?" Severus asked, dark eyes curious. Lucius arched a brow at his friend.

" 'Our', Severus? Are you certain he's 'our' master?"

"What are you implying?" Severus demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"You know perfectly well what I'm implying."

"No, I'm afraid I don't," the dark-haired man replied frostily.

"Would you like me to be blunt? You're a spy, Severus." The Potions Master flinched at the accusation, betraying the truth. "You're a spy for Dumbledore and you have been for years."

"You have no proof."

"You clearly underestimate my intelligence, Severus. I'm not an idiot."

"What do we do now, then?" Severus said finally. "You know me too well; you know I can't deny it. Will you betray me?" _Have I finally been caught?_ He privately wondered.

"No. That would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it? For the Dark Lord truly isn't our master." The only evidence of Severus's shock were his raised eyebrows.

"Will you speak to Dumbledore?" Severus asked carefully.

"No, Sev. That was your mistake. I refuse to swear allegiance to that senile old fool."

"I suppose that's where I come in," a rich voice came from the doorway. Lucius and Severus whirled to face the newcomer, wands drawn.

"Such hospitality," the obviously American hooded figure drawled. "Severus, I didn't know this was how you truly felt about me."

"Don't be silly, J – Shadow," the dark-haired man snapped as he put his wand away. "You startled me. What are you doing here?" Lucius looked between the two as he put his own wand away. They obviously knew each other, but he was shocked to see Severus actually trusted the woman. He didn't admit to having been startled in front of just anybody.

"Business," Shadow replied shortly, turning her head in Lucius's direction. The Malfoy patriarch took the hint.

"Please take a seat," Lucius invited. "I'm sorry to be so ill-prepared; I wasn't expecting you until this evening. Would you care for some tea?"

"No thank you. Let's just get to business, shall we? I know what you want, but I'm curious as to why."

"That is my affair."

"Yes it is, just like my protection is mine to give. I'm not obligated to help you." Lucius conceded the point, nodding graciously.

"The Dark Lord is insane. I can no longer in good conscience serve him and no longer wish to do so."

"In other words his service has become too risky. And I suppose your wife's murder is a factor as well?" Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously and Severus frowned. This wasn't Shadow's usual discreet style of getting to the point, nor her way of speaking to a potential client.

"This isn't political intrigue. This is a large task you ask of me and it poses considerable risk to me personally. I have no wish to protect a Death Eater who wishes to cut his losses while he can."

"If I were attempting to cut my losses I'd side with Dumbledore," Lucius snapped. "I only want my family safe. To hell with Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and the Dark Lord. I just want my son safe." Severus stared at the blond. Rarely had he seen Lucius Malfoy so honest.

Shadow was silent for a moment, before slowly lowering her hood. Before him stood a young woman of about sixteen or seventeen, with pale gold-brown skin and long dark hair braided back severely from a face sporting high cheekbones and a full mouth. She was the picture of exotic beauty. However, there were several incongruous elements to her appearance; the loose fitting black garb obviously made for combat, her youth, and the dark stylish sunglasses that obscured her eyes from view.

"All right, uncle," the girl said with an odd half-smile. "Let's get to work."

r/r pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Harry Potter and the Lady of Shadow

Author: le plume béni

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I plan to use many different ideas from many different sources… most of them not mine. Primarily this belongs to J. K. Rowling. Concepts may come from others such as Cate Tiernan, Anne McCaffrey, and Frank Herbert just to name a few. I'll be more specific when the ideas come up. Thanks to the above authors for coming up with the ideas in the first place!

Warning: be prepared for Harry/Draco slash… don't say I didn't warn you.

A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome. Praise is as well  However, I dislike flames immensely. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Chapter Two**

It seemed to be a normal summer evening on Privet Drive. Families were sitting down to dinner, and music floated through the windows of kitchens as housewives put meals together. The weather was warmer than the usual summertime heat, but no one was complaining. Everything seemed to be in place. Everything, except for in the smallest bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive where an emerald-eyed boy lay in his bed instead of sitting at the table with his family, eyes clenched and flushed with fever.

This had, hands down, been the worst summer of Harry's life. His relatives had gone crazy. At least, that was Harry's private opinion. Never, even before his Hogwarts letter, had they ever been so abusive. It was like their hatred of him had eaten them up all school-year long, until it had reached a boil when he returned to the Muggle world for the holidays. They ignored all threats of his godfather, of their fear of his magic. They wouldn't allow Hedwig in the house and kept the fourteen-year old locked in his room. Every day after work Vernon would administer a daily, thorough beating (taking care to avoid his face so that the injuries could be hidden under clothes) and some nights he would come back for something that was much worse.

It had been almost a month since summer holidays had started, but it felt like years.

In the past two days, though, something strange had happened. Harry had become mysteriously ill, and for the first time since going to Hogwarts, uncontrolled magical events had returned with a vengeance. For example, his uncle hadn't been able to enter Harry's room (and he had raised hell about it until the magic began to block sound). His temperature had risen, he ached all over, and he was buzzing with an overflow of strange energy. Although he was in pain, the magic had a bright side; it had healed most of his grievous wounds. All that remained were the bruises spattered all over his body.

_I wish I could have Hedwig back,_ Harry thought desperately. _If only I could write for help…_

DHD

_Well that was fun_, Jade thought sarcastically to herself as she left Malfoy Manor.

She had spent the last two hours erecting specialized wards over the Manor and runes of personal protection over Lucius Malfoy and her cousin Draco. She had spent an hour before that just giving explanations, at least the ones she allowed them to have.

"_Uncle? I wasn't aware we were related," Lucius frowned at the woman he had just hired._

"_My real name is Jade Rivera," she said, holding herself proudly. She felt a little unease at giving her name to a client, but he she reminded herself that Lucius was family. "My mother Rose was the child of an affair between Dominic Malfoy, your father, and Moraine Zabini. She took her mother's married name, but later married my father, Nicholai Rivera."_

"_Rivera… Nicholai Rivera is your father?" Lucius paled. "But that would mean that you're the Dark Lord's –"_

"_Over my dead body," Jade hissed her fury palpable in the rising magic in the room._

"_Don't you dare ever mention that again. My father was an imbecile, and I won't ever go through with that fucking agreement." Lucius blank mask remained calm, but inside he was quite nervous._

"_As you say," the Malfoy patriarch acquiesced. _

When there was a moment of quiet, she had managed to corner Severus and have him give her certain information that would help her with the whole reason she came to England in the first place.

"_I need you to do me a favor," Jade said suddenly. Lucius was currently getting a piece of information about the Manor wards from his library, and she and Severus were alone in the study._

"_What is it? If it's reasonable you know I'll be happy to help you in any way I can," Severus offered. Jade had once been his student, when she was thirteen. She had sought him out and demanded to apprentice under him for the traditional year and a day. He had initially refused, but she had been stubborn, persuasive, and talented. At thirteen, she was more intelligent and gifted than most adults! At times he had trouble believing her age, even though he had seen her birth certificate. In that year they had become quite close; he knew too much about her past, she about his, and too many of each other's idiosyncrasies to be anything but. Now they were good friends, although on Severus's part at least the feelings were perhaps slightly more profound than friendship._

"_It's about Potter," Jade told him seriously, drawing him out of his reverie. Severus's open expression changed into a cold sneer faster than quicksilver._

"_What about the brat?" he said scathingly. She smiled, then tilted her head back and laughed. Despite himself, Severus felt his heart skip a beat. _She's too young for you, old man,_ he reminded himself sternly._

"_What's so funny?" he demanded._

"_The fact that you're still holding that childish grudge even though the Severus I know is so mature, calm, and collected," she told him, her eyes dancing behind her sunglasses. Her words had the intended affect; it was like a slap in the Potions Master's face. _She makes a good point,_ Severus thought grudgingly. If it had been anyone else he would have ignored their words, but not Jade. Never Jade. "Anyway, I need Potter's address," she continued._

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Albus would have my head," he said flatly._

"_Why does he need to know? By the way, Uncle made a very good point – swearing allegiance to Dumbledore was a mistake. You taught me that true Slytherins stayed loyal only to themselves."_

"_The place is warded, Jade. Albus would know the moment any unauthorized witch or wizard set foot on that street. Anyway, I'm only loyal to the old man when it suits me to be. I do not follow him blindly," Severus said, his offense clear to the girl in his posture and tone._

"_You think Lady Shadow would be stupid enough to get tripped up by mere wards?" It was Jade's turn to be offended._

"_With Albus Dumbledore, it's not a matter of stupidity," Severus said dryly._

"_I've met powerful wizards before, Severus. Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort aren't the be all end all of the world-wide power structure, believe me. Trust me," Jade said, her eyes beseeching him. _

"_Why do you want it? What could you want with Potter?"_

"_I know about the prophecy. Trelawney wasn't the only Seer who gave it."_

"_It's a Double Prophecy?" Severus asked, stunned._

"_Yes. So Potter's my only hope and I intend to help him anyway I can. I want to meet him before I get Sorted and prejudices cloud his mind. You know what House I'll be in, Sev."_

"_Of course," the Potions Master smirked. "All right. Harry Potter lives in Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey."_

"_Thank you, Severus."_

Now that she had dealt with official business, it was time to deal with the unofficial. She was a magical prodigy, but she wasn't destined to defeat the Dark Lord. That was Harry Potter's lot in life, and Jade's life and freedom depended on his doing so. But just because she couldn't kill the bastard herself didn't mean that she couldn't help his demise come about.

_I hope you're up to being trained, Potter, because you're in for the summer of your life._

DHD

_Someone's here._

He didn't know how he knew, but he did. He had a gut feeling that it was his magic telling him this, but it could just be that weird sense that most people have that informed them when they were no longer alone.

"Hello?" he said, opening his eyes and sitting up. He hadn't really been asleep, just resting with his eyes closed and letting his mind wander, trying to ignore the pain.

"Harry Potter?" a rich feminine voice asked. He slid his glasses onto his nose and began to scoot back into his pillow with his knees pressed to his chest when he spied a strange woman in a dark cloak standing in the center of his room. He hadn't even heard the "pop" to signify her arrival.

"Yes," he said warily. Was she a Death Eater?

"I'm not one of Voldemort's pathetic minions," the witch scoffed. Harry blinked at the use of the insane megalomaniac's name. "My name is Jade Rivera, she added in a kindlier tone as she lowered her hood. "I'm a friend of your Potions professor, Severus Snape. I'll also be a transfer student at Hogwarts next year."

"Why are you here? How did you get in? Did Dumbledore send you?"

"I wanted to meet you. Magic. No, he didn't," she replied to his questions in perfect order. She noticed his wince as he accidentally bumped one of his various bruises and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied quickly. She made a quick motion with her hand, magically scanning him.

"Who did this to you?" she asked coldly.

JADE'S POV

The room was ripe with magic.

That was Jade's first observation. She could tell that the Boy Who Lived was close to his magical Maturity, dangerously close. He was young for it, though. Most witches and wizards went through this process at seventeen, because it marked them as adults. _Well so were you,_ she reminded herself.

"Hello?" he said, opening his eyes and sitting up. He hadn't really been asleep, just resting with his eyes closed and letting his mind wander, trying to ignore the pain.

"Harry Potter?" she asked, seeking confirmation that she was in the right place.

"Yes," the younger teen said warily. _He has the greenest eyes,_ she noticed. They were the exact same shade as Avada Kedavra.

"I'm not one of Voldemort's pathetic minions," Jade scoffed, realizing what he must think as the saw the distrust in his eyes. Harry blinked at her in surprise. "My name is Jade Rivera," she added as she lowered her hood. "I'm a friend of your Potions professor, Severus Snape. I'll also be a transfer student at Hogwarts next year."

"Why are you here? How did you get in? Did Dumbledore send you?" the boy asked quickly, curiosity shining in his eyes. There was also pain and something else… was it hope?

"I wanted to meet you. Magic. No, he didn't," she replied to his questions in perfect order. She noticed his wince as he accidentally bumped one of his various bruises and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied quickly. She made a quick motion with her hand, magically scanning him. Her eyes widened at the number of bruises and recently healed wounds and internal damage. _That's right; your magic heals any serious injuries you have right before Maturity,_ she remembered absently.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded coldly.

"Nobody," he lied again, looking scared and uncomfortable. _He's a terrible liar._

"Bullshit. Whoever it was, I'll protect you. Trust me." Nearly painful hope began to shine in Harry's eyes, and he stared at her, trying to decide what to do. _She's my only hope,_ he realized.

"My uncle," he said softly. Louder, he added, "Vernon Dursley."

"Get your things," she said, cold fury etched into her expression and her posture.

"They're locked in the cupboard downstairs," Harry informed her. "My relatives… well, they don't care for magic very much."

"Come with me, then," Jade said, her voice deadly. He scrambled up off the bed carefully and hurriedly put on his shoes. He grabbed most of his tattered, over-large wardrobe and nodded to show that he was ready.

She blasted the entire door apart.

_She didn't even use a wand,_ Harry noticed in awe and followed her as she strode downstairs.

"FREAK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I'M GOING TO –"

"You're going to _what,_ Dursley?" Jade interrupted, her voice deadly.

"Just who the hell are you? One of his freak friends?" Vernon spat, but Jade could read the nervousness in his eyes clear as day.

"Yeah, I am. And I do not appreciate how you've treated him," she replied, an unholy light in her eyes.

"This is preposterous! We've fed him, clothed him –"

"Beat him, _raped_ him," Jade spat coldly. She didn't see Harry's face pale behind her.

"This is ridiculous…"

"Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth," Jade hissed. The muggle obeyed. "Abuse deserves punishment. That's how I work. An eye for an eyes sort of thing. So –" she whispered a spell under his breath and his beefy hands crashed to the floor, neatly severed from the large man's wrists. He screamed, and blood sprayed everywhere. Jade whispered another spell and his belt, pants, and underwear disappeared.

"I prefer to do this part myself," she explained in a sweet tone, smiling nastily. She walked up to Harry's uncle, grabbed his "goods" in one hand with a grimace – _I won't be properly clean for months_ – and tore them clean off.

"Now I've deprived you of both weapons," she said, the satisfaction clear in her tone. Petunia and Dudley stood in the kitchen doorway, open-mouthed horror plain on their faces. She turned in dismissal and faced Harry. The other teen looked ill, but a dark satisfaction shone in his eyes as well.

"I've got my stuff," he told her quietly. Jade noticed a trunk and empty cage beside him.

"All right. Make sure you're in contact with all of your things, and grab my hand." Harry obeyed. Jade summoned her power from that well-spring inside her very core and Shifted them back to her hotel room.

**Author's Note**

I will explain the following later in the story:

- Shifting

- why Jade needs Harry to defeat Voldie

- what Maturity is

r/r!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Harry Potter and the Lady of Shadow

Author: le plume béni

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I plan to use many different ideas from many different sources… most of them not mine. Primarily this belongs to J. K. Rowling. Concepts may come from others such as Cate Tiernan, Anne McCaffrey, and Frank Herbert just to name a few. I'll be more specific when the ideas come up. Thanks to the above authors for coming up with the ideas in the first place!

Warning: be prepared for Harry/Draco slash… don't say I didn't warn you.

A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome. Praise is as well  However, I dislike flames immensely. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Chapter Three**

They hadn't left a moment too soon. Harry's skin was clammy, his face flushed, and his eyes too bright. As soon as they landed the Boy Who Lived collapsed, breathing harshly, onto the cold floor.

_Goddess, we don't have much time before his Maturity._

"Harry? Harry, focus on my voice," she said insistently, kneeling by the green-eyed boy's side. His half-lidded eyes focused on her face. "Can you hear me?" He nodded.

"Have you ever learned how to deal with your Maturity?"

"Maturity the younger teen croaked. Jade felt a flash of anger at his teachers, wondering how the boy couldn't even know about a wizard's Maturity. It was like getting the sex talk. _Holy fucking shit, he doesn't even know what's going on. Goddess help us he's going to be powerful. _Jade thought furiously before an idea dawned upon her. It was too late to tell the younger wizard what to do, but if she could show him directly...

"It's what you're going through right now. Harry, listen to me. I can show you what to do, but we'll have to do tath meanma brach, the Great Mindmeld. This is very important, Harry. You have to open your mind… you're going to see everything in my mind and I'll be able to see everything in yours. I swear to keep anything I learn to myself, and you need to do the same. Do you understand?" He nodded.

"I swear," he said hoarsely, struggling to give her his oath. Without further ado, Jade grabbed both of the boy's hands.

"Harry, open your eyes." He obeyed as she removed her sunglasses. His emerald green orbs stared directly into her bright amethyst-colored eyes. She began to chant in the ancient language of power, holding his gaze firmly, falling into those pools of green. Harry in turn felt like he was drowning in violets. She called upon the old Earth magic to help the bonding, praying that it would be enough. Tath meanma brach usually required an involved ceremony that required extensive purification and fasting. Unfortunately, there was no time for all that.

The contact was sudden, and unsettling. Both teenagers felt sick to their stomachs and struggled not to be vomit (hence the initial need for fasting). It was disorienting to be as deep in someone else's mind as they were, to experience a whole new life from someone else's perspective. Harry's memories came first.

Jade saw the vague memory of his parents' death, the bright green light and the high-pitched laughter. Then came his childhood at the Dursleys, the mental and occasional physical abuse, the cupboard, the loneliness and fear. After that was the joy of coming to Hogwarts, the friendships he'd forged with Ron and Hermione, Draco Malfoy and his arrogant animosity, Quidditch, Snape, the invisibility cloak, Quirrel. Then there was Dobby, the Heir of Slytherin, the Polyjuice potion, the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk, Tom Riddle, and Lockhart. Classes. Sirius. Lupin. The disappointment at having to return to the Dursleys, his love for his godfather. The truth of his parents' betrayal. Peter Pettigrew. The visions, the Tri-wizard Tournament. Moody, who was really an imposter. Cedric's death… the pain, the grief, the fear. The beatings and rape at the hands of his uncle. And all the details, events, thoughts, beliefs, dreams, fears, sorrows in between. In short, Jade experienced Harry Potter's life in minutes, but what felt like years.

Then Jade's memories came. Her awakening to consciousness while still inside of her mother's womb, the trauma of birth. The memories of her and her mother's escape to the States. Her father's death. The safety of her mother's embrace. The knowledge of the plans Voldemort had for her. The desire for knowledge, to be the best she could be, for power. The physical and magical training. Her apprenticeship with Snape, her affection and desire for him. The pressure of being the niece of one of America's most powerful crime lords, Diego Rivera. Her kidnapping and rape at the hands of her paternal uncle's enemies. How she had coldly shot those who had dared to invade her body, and how she had cried and refused to eat for days afterwards. The happy memories she shared with her two friends Jasmine Washington and Alex Hatsumoto. Her underground and very much illegal work, the assignations she'd done for her uncle. The Double Prophecy. Her promise to aid Harry defeat Voldemort, if only in order to escape his reach. Why she wanted to escape the Dark Lord, the fear and hatred she bore him. More, the whole of her life, flashed before Harry's eyes, and they both struggled to accept and digest each other's entire lifetimes.

Once they knew each other on a level that no one else did, Jade directed Harry to what he would need to know to survive his Maturity, and the memory of her own. Just as she made sure he understood what needed to be done, Harry's magic rose up and threw her out of his mind.

Jade opened her eyes to find the room in the midst of a magical storm. Harry, his eyes open but unseeing, rose into the air, body covered in unearthly blue flames. Magic more powerful and intense than anything Jade had ever seen before filled the room rapidly, straining the wards to and then past their breaking point. It was too much for her exhausted and sensitive mind. _What a fucking day,_ she thought as she threw up her own magic in a desperate attempt to protect her body before passing out.

DHD

_Don't resist the storm; ride it._

Harry felt like her was caught in the mother of all storms, and he wanted nothing more than to try to control it, to force it to stop. But Jade's knowledge rang through his mind; if he tried to fight this, it would break his mind. So he let himself go, relinquished all control, and let himself ride higher and higher with his magic, letting it mature.

_Let it reach its peak._

His magic was spiraling. It rose higher, higher than Jade's had. It seemed it would never stop. Suddenly, thought, everything _contracted_. For a long moment Harry experienced the horrifying sensation that he was unable to breathe, that everything was frozen, even time itself. Then everything exploded.

_Pull the magic into yourself, make it yours, completely and totally. Master it._

He knew he was at his most vulnerable right now. All of his magic was outside of his body, floating in stasis around the room, twining around him almost like a cat. Taking a deep breath, he began gathering all of his magic and filling himself with it. He had never been able to feel his own magic so acutely before. He bathed in it, absorbed it, breathed it, drank it. He claimed it and brought it all inside of himself. The magic rebelled, but he stayed firm. _Mine._

When it was done, he fell abruptly to the floor and took long, deep breaths. He was exhausted. His body trembled, his mind was numb. The first thing he noticed was that his glasses had mysteriously disappeared, but he could still see perfectly. The next thing he noticed was Jade sprawled out some distance away from him, unconscious. _I hope I didn't hurt her,_ he thought before darkness swallowed him whole.

**Author's note**

Tath meanma brach is all Cate Tiernan's idea, from her SWEEP series (if you haven't read it, do so). I hope it was original enough for you all! r/r, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Harry Potter and the Lady of Shadow

Author: le plume béni

Disclaimer: I plan to use many different ideas from many different sources… most of them not mine. Primarily this belongs to J. K. Rowling. Concepts may come from others such as Cate Tiernan, Anne McCaffrey, and Frank Herbert just to name a few. I'll be more specific when the ideas come up. Thanks to the above authors for coming up with the ideas in the first place!

Warning: be prepared for Harry/Draco slash… don't say I didn't warn you.

However, IA/N: Constructive criticism is welcome. Praise is as well dislike flames immensely. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Chapter Four**

"Jade? Jade! Wake up!" a low voice said urgently as she was being shaken. The girl groaned and opened her eyes blearily to see Severus standing over her, a look of concern on his face.

"What – oh, fuck. Where's Harry? Is everything still standing? And what the hell are you doing here?" Jade demanded, sitting up carefully. She felt terrible. Her head pounded, she was nauseous, and she ached all over.

"Your creative language continues to astound me," Severus replied dryly. "Potter is right over there and unconscious, everything is – fortunately – still standing, and I'm here to warn you two. Potter's extravagant display could have probably been felt in China and the Dark Lord felt your magic as well. He now knows your exact whereabouts." Jade cursed colorfully and stood shakily. Severus caught her under her arms when she stumbled and slid an arm around her waist, _just to keep her steady,_ he told himself.

"How long has it been?"

"Since the brat's Maturity? About an hour. I just got back from the meeting, so the Dark Lord will probably act soon."

"Goddess save us. I don't know where we could go. Muggle London would probably be safest…" Severus snorted and Jade glared. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"You could always come stay at Snape Manor. I rarely use it but house elves keep it in shape, and it's very well protected. The Dark Lord or Dumbledore would never suspect."

"Harry stays with me." _Why does she always have to be so stubborn?_ Severus wondered.

"Potter may come as well," Severus gritted his teeth as he forced the words out. _Merlin I'd never thought I'd see the day where a Potter would be in my home._ "I'll bring him through the Floo."

"Go ahead, and open up the wards for me. I need to grab my things as well as his. I just say Snape Manor, right?" she said, carefully disentangling herself from the older man's arm and wanting nothing more than to return. _No time for silliness,_ she rebuked herself sharply.

"Exactly. Don't take too long."

"I don't plan on it."

While Severus picked Harry up and carried him to the fireplace, a grimace of distaste gracing his features, Jade hurriedly went about grabbing their things. She closed and shrunk all of her luggage before doing the same with Harry's. By the time she was done Severus and Harry were gone. Feeling urgent and anxious, she prepared to enter the fireplace when a concentration of energy began to build up in the center of the room. _Oh shit._

The scent of brimstone washed over her. In a matter of seconds she started to hear a harsh breathing, the room became unnaturally warm, and a cloud of smoke gathered around where she sensed the strange energy. It buzzed unpleasantly in her mind and gave Jade a bad feeling in her gut. In her line of work, it was necessary to carry a wealth of discreet weapons hidden all over her person. As a witch, it was easier for those weapons to be made even more discreet. For example, she wore a pendant on a silver chain around her neck that when the whispered the enlargement charm became a blue-steel katana. She grabbed said pendant and broke the chain, whispering the charm so that it became its normal size.

She wasn't a moment too soon. Suddenly, too quick for her dodge, a thin lash of fire licked at the cheek under her left eye, leaving a stinging cut in its wake. She hissed and slid a dagger free from its restraint on her right hip and threw it at the cloud of smoke veiling her attacker from view in retaliation. An enormous shadow grew in size as her attacker stepped closer to her.

_What the hell…?_

A demon.

True fear began to eat at Jade's stomach like acid. The being before her, a high-level demon most likely summoned by Lord Voldemort, had blackish red hide that sickeningly resembled badly burned skin. Its eyes were black with a point of red fire in its depths, and two strong and sharp looking horns added two additional feet to its height of about eight feet. It wielded a whip made of fire in its massive, clawed hand.

Taking deep breaths, she removed another dagger. Whispering a strengthening charm and a Dark curse, she three it again, burying it in the creatures thigh. It unleashed a terrible howl of pain and swung the whip of flame towards her once more. This time she dropped and rolled, coming up to his side. She whirled her blade faster than the eye could follow, chopping off his arm and avoiding the blackish blood that sprayed from the wound, as it seemed to be strongly corrosive. _Maybe this won't be too bad,_ Jade though smugly, cheered by her minor success.

But the arm grew back.

"Fucking _demons_," she hissed under her breath. She had met a demon once before, maybe two years ago, but she hadn't been its target. The demon yanked her dagger out with a growl, and she absently noticed that that particular wound didn't close. _Now let's see, let's see, what I know about demons…_they were difficult to kill, and the remains of their victims were awful. Their one weakness, though, was… witchfire.

A special type of fire (not like Incendio) that was produced wandlessly and was less of a fire and more of a manifestation of pure magical energy. The blue flames that had surrounded Harry during his Maturity had been witchfire. Grinning viciously, she wove and dodged the demons attacks, noticing that they became more and more frenzied in its growing frustration. Seeing her opening, she plunged her weapon into its side and channeled her green magical flames into the being before her. It paused in confusion, then howled in pain before finally exploding. She quickly cast shields around her and the luggage to protect them from the acidic blood and gore.

_That was fun,_ she thought sarcastically.

With a sigh, she tiredly shrunk her sword and conjured a new chain, securely fastening it around her neck. She lit the fire, which had gone out during her fight with the demon, and threw the powder inside. When the fire blazed green she stepped in, pulling her and Harry's belong after her, and said clearly, "Snape Manor."

**Author's Notes**

I really am not happy with this chapter… hopefully the next one will be better. I apologize. So far this story has been from Jade's point of view but that will change soon. The next chapter will probably be in her POV also but once Harry wakes up the story will mainly be from his view with side chapters in Jade's, Snape's, and Draco's POV, and maybe one from Hermione.

Read and review!


End file.
